


When the sun goes down

by Cometogether22



Series: When the sun goes down [1]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Forced, Gangsters, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry Al, Kink, Lots of sex scenes with original characters., M/M, OC is a Bastard Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rentboy Alex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Triggers, ntr
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometogether22/pseuds/Cometogether22
Summary: 알렉스는 보스가 부른 렌트보이이고 마일즈는 보스의 오른팔이다.참고! 여기서 아이는 Child가 아니라 그냥 적당히 나이 어린 사람을 지칭하는 말이다 나 페도아님..
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Original Male Character(s), Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Series: When the sun goes down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796908
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
황량한 겨울거리에는 어느덧 밤이 깊어가고 있었다. 11시. 낮 동안 쥐새끼들 마냥 거리 곳곳에 숨어있었던 어둠의 족속들이 자신들의 굴속에서 튀어나와 자신들의 먹잇감을 천천히 찾기 시작할 시간이었다. 이미 빛이 바래 희뿌연 가로등 아래에 선 소년 또한 다르지 않았다. 다만 누군가를 물어뜯어야 자신의 배를 채울 수 있는 다른 족속들과는 다르게 소년은 누군가에게 먹혀져야만 자신의 배를 곯지 않을 수 있었다. 소년의 이름은 알렉스, 흔한 거리의 렌트보이였다.

후우. 알렉스가 빨갛게 얼어버린 손에 숨을 뱉었다. 따뜻한 숨에 얼어버린 손이 잠시간 풀리는 느낌이 들었다. 하지만 훈기도 잠시 다시 몰아오는 찬바람에 그는 몸을 떨었다. 얇은 반팔 티가 바람에 애처롭게 팔락였다. 알렉스는 급하게 자신의 헐벗은 팔을 감싸 안았지만 이미 바람은 그의 몸 구석구석을 할퀴고 지나간 뒤였다.

먼지 낀 하늘위로 달이 모습을 드러냈을 때 도로 한 구석에서 남자와 여자가 등장했다. 거의 헐벗은 차림새의 그녀는 이 거리에서 흔히 볼 수 있는 창녀 중 하나였고 그 옆에 서있는 남자는 이 근방에서 유명한 포주였다. 바로 옆 가로등 아래에 자리를 잡은 그녀는 아마도 자신처럼 콜을 기다리며 거리에 서있는 것이 분명했다. 저 멀리서 여자가 씩씩거리는 소리가 들려왔다. 대충 들어보니 자신은 오늘 손님을 안 받겠다는 내용이 주였다. 여기까지 와서? 둘의 이야기를 훔쳐듣던 알렉스가 몰래 조소했다. 처음에는 여자를 설득하는 듯 설설 기던 포주는 어느새 여자에게 윽박을 지르고 있었다. 하지만 여자는 조용히 닥치지 않았고 화가 머리끝까지 받은 게 분명한 포주는 그대로 손을 들었다. 그 다음 여자가 어떻게 되었을지는 너무나도 뻔한 이야기였다. 

시궁창 같은 거리의 빌어먹을 오페라를 관람하던 알렉스는 주변을 두리번거렸다. 오늘은 어떻게든 손님을 받아야만 하는데. 숙소에서 자신을 기다리고 있을 포주를 생각하니 온몸에 소름이 쭉 돋았다. 만약 한 명이라도 받아내지 못한다면 알렉스의 처지는 아까의 그 여자와 다를 바가 없게 될 것이다. 빌어먹을 추위는 더욱더 심해져 이가 딱딱거리기 시작했다. 낡은 티셔츠가 다시 한 번 바람에 팔락였다. 알렉스는 팔짱을 낀 채 최대한 몸을 굽혔다. 멀리서 주정뱅이가 소리치는 소리가 들렸고 약쟁이 하나가 비틀거리며 지나갔다. 빌어먹을 차는 여전히 오지 않았다.

10분이 지났을까 거리 끝에서 빛이 반짝였다. 포주와 여자가 화색을 띠었다. 하지만 차가 멈춰선 곳은 알렉스의 앞이었다. 

“얼마지?” 

차문이 열리며 남자가 말했다. 알렉스는 남자가 누구인지 이미 알고 있었다. 사실 이 동네에서 남자를 모르는 사람은 없었다. 10년 전 자신의 아버지를 죽이고 조직의 보스 자리에 오른 그는 이 거리에서 거물로 통했다. 알렉스는 잠시 뜸을 들이다 말했다. 

“150파운드. 현금으로. 그 아래로는 안 받아.” 

거짓말이다. 원래 대로면 130파운드 정도가 적당했지만 알렉스는 몰래 20파운드를 높여 말했다. 만약 남자가 알아차리면 어떻게 될까. 심장이 콩닥였다. 남자는 뱀과 같은 눈으로 알렉스를 바라보았다. 순간 알렉스는 속마음을 들킨 것 같아 저도 모르게 몸을 움찔였다. 이윽고 남자가 입을 열었다.

“좋아. 그럼 그 가격으로 하지.”

차 안은 따뜻했다. 올라오는 훈기에 알렉스는 약하게 몸을 떨었다. 남자는 팔을 뻗어 알렉스를 끌어 당겼다. 알렉스는 남자의 손길에 고분고분히 따랐다. 뺨을 만지는 손길이 차가웠다. 뺨을 만지던 손길은 천천히 어깨로 내려왔다가 어느 새 허리를 지분거리고 있었다. 

그 사실에 눈치가 보인 알렉스는 고개를 돌려 차를 모는 남자를 바라보았다. 알렉스보다 열 살은 더 많아 보이는 남자는 전체적으로 냉한 인상을 띠고 있었다. 이마를 타고 내려오는 코는 약간 굽어있었고 진한 갈색의 눈에는 무심한 빛이 지나갔다. 자신이 쳐다보는 시선을 느낀 것인지 남자가 백미러로 시선을 돌렸다. 약간 쳐진 갈색의 눈과 마주치자 알렉스는 왠지 모르게 부끄럽다는 생각이 들었다. 알렉스가 고개를 숨기기 위해 보스의 품으로 파고 들어가자 남자는 눈가를 약간 찌푸렸다. 하지만 얼마 안가서 갈색 빛의 눈은 다시 앞만을 응시하기 시작했고 알렉스는 안도를 느끼며 보스에게로 몸을 기댔다. 

애무도 잠시 보스는 알렉스의 머리를 잡아다 떼어냈다. 순식간에 턱이 들렸다. 알렉스는 뒤통수에서 느껴지는 고통에 할딱거렸다. 보스는 알렉스를 자신의 쪽으로 끌어왔다. 뱀같은 눈이 알렉스를 바라보았다. 면밀히 관찰하는 시선에 알렉스는 자신이 구경거리가 된 것 같은 기분을 느꼈다. 이윽고 보스가 알렉스를 내려놓았다. 언뜻 본 얼굴에 비틀린 웃음이 숨어있었던 것 같기도 했다. 그 것을 기점으로 둘의 입이 맞았고 동시에 알렉스의 몸을 탐하는 손길 또한 격렬해 지기 시작했다. 남자는 알렉스를 잡아먹을 듯이 굴었다. 여린입천장을 혀로 훑으며 알렉스의 입속을 유린하던 그는 순간 이를 세워 입술을 물었다. 짓 씹힌 입술에서 피 맛이 났다. 하지만 알렉스는 거부할 수 없었다. 쓰린 입술을 보스가 다시 물어왔기 때문이었다.

이윽고 차가 멈추었다. 알렉스의 허리를 붙잡은 그는 대충 열쇠를 돌려 문을 열고선 알렉스를 하얀 문이 달린 방으로 몰고 갔다. 알렉스는 다리 한쪽을 올려 그의 허리에 감았다. 보스는 그런 알렉스를 보며 만족스럽다는 웃음을 짓고서 문을 닫았다.

2.  
차가운 새벽공기에 오소소 소름이 돋았다. 어젯밤의 그 남자는 아직도 알렉스의 옆에서 자고 있었다. 남자가 완전히 잠에 빠져있다는 것을 확인한 알렉스는 침대에서 조심스럽게 빠져나와 바닥에 흩어진 자신의 옷가지를 주워 입었다. 혹시라도 남자가 깰까봐 눈치를 살피며 침대 밑을 더듬거려 찾은 남자의 코트에 손을 넣자 길쭉한 가죽 장지갑이 만져졌다. 최대한 소리를 감추며 지갑을 연 알렉스는 지갑 안에서 지폐를 조심스럽게 꺼냈다. 어제 하루치 제 몸값이었다. 지갑을 다시 원래 자리로 놓은 그는 남자가 깨지 않게 조심스럽게 문을 열었다. 

방문을 빠져나오자 복도의 서늘한 공기가 온 몸으로 느껴졌다. 천천히 어젯밤 기억을 더듬으며 현관을 찾아 문을 열자 익숙한 길거리가 눈앞에 펼쳐졌다. 이제 다시 돌아갈 시간이었다. 

사창가에 들어서자마자 포주가 손을 내밀었다. 알렉스는 150 파운드에서 50파운드를 떼어 포주에게 주었다. 포주는 이제 가보라는 듯이 고개를 끄덕였다. 자신의 방에 들어가자 퀴퀴한 냄새가 코를 찔렀다. 손님을 받기 위한 매트리스와 간단한 옷가지 몇 벌만이 존재하는 방에서 알렉스는 최대한 몸을 웅크리고서 다시 잠을 청했다. 아침에 가져다 바친 게 있으니 적어도 오늘 오전만큼은 하루 종일 방 안에 있어도 상관이 없을 것이었다. 하지만 이내 밖에서 들리는 노크소리와 이어지는 호출에 알렉스는 피곤한 몸을 일으켜야 했다. 

3.  
마일즈는 알렉스를 부른 남자의 오른팔이었다. 아버지의 빚으로 인해 조직에 들어온 지도 10년, 그는 지난 10년 동안 죽지 않기 위해 이를 악물고 살아왔다. 때로는 경쟁조직의 보스를 총으로 쏜 대가로 칼로 쑤셔진 적도 있었으며 또 언제는 마약창고에서 일어난 폭발에 휘말려 한 달간 반죽음 상태로 살아보기도 했다. 하지만 그럴 때마다 마일즈는 하이에나처럼 끈질기게 살아서 돌아왔고 현재 그 공로를 인정받아 조직 내에서 그의 입지를 따라갈 수 있는 인물은 없었다. 

그런 그에게 고작 어제 보았던 렌트보이 한 명을 데리고 오라는 심부름이 내려온 것은 거의 모욕에 가까운 것 이었다. 하지만 언제나 그래왔듯 마일즈는 고개를 숙이고 보스의 명령에 따랐다. 조직 내에서는 보스의 명령이 절대적일 뿐 나머지는 고려되지 않는다는 것을 그는 경험을 통해 일찍이 알고 있었다. 덤덤한 표정으로 전화를 끊은 그는 곧바로 차를 돌려 어제 아이를 보았던 거리로 향했다. 

아이는 어제와 같은 옷차림으로 서있었다. 얇은 회색 반팔에 청바지, 낡은 컨버스까지. 이 거리에 넘쳐나는 부랑아들과 별 다를 바 없는 차림새에 마일즈는 하마터면 아이를 못보고 지나칠 뻔 했다. 하지만 어제 한 번 보았던 차를 용케 기억한 아이가 마일즈를 향해 다가온 덕분에 마일즈는 실수 없이 아이를 차 안에 태울 수 있었다. 

다리를 건너며 마일즈는 흘깃 시선을 아이 쪽으로 흘렸다. 아이는 고개를 창가 쪽으로 돌려 강을 바라보고 있었다. 멀리 아이가 떠나온 거리가 보였다. 강의 물결에서 눈을 떼지 못하는 아이를 몰래 바라보며 마일즈는 속으로 아이를 찬찬히 뜯어보았다. 갈색머리에 얄쌍한 체구, 갸름한 얼굴과 제법 고집 있어 보이는 빛나는 갈색의 눈까지 아이는 아름다운 것을 좋아하는 보스의 취향을 빼다 박았다. 동시에 아이는 어느 순간 깨져버릴 것만 같은 도자기 인형과 같은 연약함을 가지고 있었다. 분명 보스는 아이의 연약함을 먼저 알아차렸을 것이다. 그리고 그 것을 깨어 부숴버리기 위해 자신에게 데려오라 명했겠지. 마일즈는 아이에게 눈을 떼고선 다시 차를 운전하기 시작했다.

“저기,” 아이가 입을 열었다. 마일즈는 고개를 아이 쪽으로 돌렸다. 아이는 마일즈가 자신을 바라보고 있다는 것을 확인한 후에야 입을 열었다.

“저번에 그 분 집으로 가는 거야?” 멍청한 질문이었다. 어. 마일즈는 단답으로 답했다. 마일즈의 대답에 아이는 잠시 고민하는 표정을 지었다. 아마도 자신의 잇속을 따져보는 것이 분명했다. 마일즈는 심각한 표정을 한 아이를 놔두고는 고개를 돌려 앞을 바라보았다. 구름으로 덮여 하늘이 온통 뿌연 덕에 거리마저 칙칙해 보였다. 

저택으로 이동하는 동안 둘 사이에 오간 대화는 한 마디도 없었다. 오늘과 같은 날이 아니면 딱히 볼일이 없을 아이에게 굳이 말을 걸 필요는 없다는 생각에 마일즈는 평소의 성격과 달리 입을 다물고 있었고 아이 또한 낯을 가리는 것인지 아니면 마일즈와 같은 생각인 건지 조용히 강을 지켜보기만 할 뿐이었다.

차를 저택의 앞에 멈춘 후 마일즈는 먼저 차에서 내려 아이가 앉아 있는 자리의 문을 열어주었다. 평소 자신의 차에 탄 사람들에게 별 의미 없이 베푸는 행동이었다. 아이는 그런 마일즈의 호의를 어색하게 받아들이고서 조심스럽게 밖으로 발을 옮겼다. 서늘한 밤바람이 못내 추운지 아이가 몸을 웅크렸다. 이윽고 사용인이 나와 문을 열어주자 둘은 저택 안으로 들어섰다. 홀 가운데를 장식하는 화려한 샹들리에가 그들을 처음으로 맞이했고 뒤를 이어 부드러운 아이보리 빛 복도가 시선을 끌었다. 차갑게 반짝이는 수정들을 신기하다는 듯이 바라보는 아이를 마일즈가 잡아끌자 아이가 아쉽다는 듯이 고개를 돌렸다. 마일즈는 복도를 쭉 지나쳐 걷기 시작했고 그 뒤를 아이가 따랐다. 이윽고 맨 마지막에 위치한 하얀색 문 앞에 위치한 그는 문을 두 번 두드렸다. 

문을 열고 들어가자 서른이 조금 넘어 보이는 얼굴의 남자가 마호가니 가구에 앉아 서류를 보고 있었다. 검은색과 회색이 뒤섞인 가운을 입은 남자는 전체적으로 뱀과 같은 인상을 주었다. 얇은 입술과 까만 눈은 남자의 아버지였던 전대 보스의 것과 같았고 얄쌍한 턱은 남자의 인상을 더욱 날카롭게 만드는 데에 한 몫을 했다. 담배를 든 손을 내리자 남자의 입술 사이로 담배연기가 진하게 새어나왔다. 그와 동시에 담배를 하얀 침대보에 비벼 끈 그는 알렉스를 자신의 곁으로 불렀다. 알렉스는 자신을 뜯어보는 남자의 시선에 전날과는 다르게 뱀이 몸 위로 기어 다니는 기분을 느끼며 뒤로 물러섰다. 하지만 바로 뒤에는 마일즈가 자리하고 있었고 마일즈는 몸이 닿은 것이 불쾌한 듯 알렉스를 잡아다 바로 세웠다. 

“데려왔습니다.”

“수고 했어. 그럼 나가봐.” 마일즈는 남자의 명령에 간단히 목례를 하고선 방을 나섰다. 

4.  
아이의 운명이 어떨지는 자명했다. 보스의 취향은 잔인했고 그것은 특히 섹스에서 분명히 드러났다. 마일즈는 그의 침실에서 나온 여자들이 제대로 된 모습을 하고 있는 것을 거의 본 적이 없었다. 아마도 아이 또한 이번에는 같을 것이다. 깨지고 멍든 채로 나오겠지. 아니나 다를까 하얀 문 뒤로 아이의 울음소리가 새어나오는 듯 했다. 

1시간 동안 마일즈는 문 앞에 서서 아이가 나오기만을 기다렸다. 데려가라는 남자의 목소리가 안에서 들림과 동시에 아이가 문을 열고 밖으로 나왔다. 줄에라도 묶인 것인지 손목에는 푸른 멍이 들어있었고 목에는 울긋불긋한 자국들이 수를 놓고 있었다. 비틀거리는 행색이 꽤나 처량했다. 마일즈는 애써 고개를 돌리며 아이를 차로 안내했다. 차문을 열어주자 아이는 조심스럽게 차 안으로 들어갔다. 악, 순간 좌석에 앉으려던 아이가 입술을 깨물었다. 한참을 의자 위에서 방황하던 아이는 거리로 돌아가는 그 순간까지도 편하게 앉아있지 못했다.


	2. 2

5.  
아이를 다시 보게 된 날은 이틀 뒤였다. 마일즈는 그때와 같이 거리에서 기다리고 있는 아이를 차에 태웠다. 아이는 저번처럼 먼저 말을 건네지 않았다. 그저 여전히 강에만 눈을 고정하고 있을 뿐이었다. 손에 남은 멍자국이 아직도 새파랬다. 마일즈는 고개를 돌렸다. 저택 앞에 도착하자 아이의 눈동자가 떨렸다. 한걸음 한걸음을 내딛을 때마다 눈에서 시작한 떨림은 갈수록 심해져 온 몸으로 번져가고 있었다. 하지만 그날도 하얀 방문은 야속하게 열렸고 아이의 고통 섞인 신음소리는 방안을 가득 채웠다. 

이번에도 역시나 아이는 온 몸에 멍을 달고 나왔다. 붉어진 눈가에는 얇은 상처가 자리하고 있었고 손목의 푸른 멍은 데려오기 전 보다 진해져있었다. 차로 갈 때까지 아이는 추운지 바들거리며 몸을 떨었다. 이번에도 아이는 제대로 앉지 못하는 것처럼 보였다.

“그만 좀 움직여 신경 쓰이니까.” 

마일즈가 말했다. 그 말에 아이가 입을 벙긋였다. 

“아파, 아프다고.” 

쉰 목소리가 볼품없이 떨렸다. 아이는 계속해서 뒤척이며 자리를 고쳐 앉았다. 결국 마일즈는 욕을 몇 마디 내뱉고는 길가에 차를 멈춰 세웠다. 놀란 아이가 눈을 크게 떴다. 

“받아.” 차안을 뒤지던 마일즈의 손에 연고가 쥐어져있었다. 평소 싸움 후 다친 자리에 바르던 것이었다. 이미 많이 써서 반 쯤 구부러진 것을 내밀자 알렉스는 그 것을 바라보기만 했다. 놀란 기색이 역력했다. 그 모습에 대뜸 신경질이 난 마일즈가 소리쳤다.

“귀 먹었어? 받으라고.” 

알렉스가 고개를 끄덕였다. 아이의 손이 스치듯 지나갔다. 제 딴에서는 최대한 손을 닿지 않도록 한다는 배려였을 것이다. 연고를 받은 아이는 그것을 주머니에 챙겨 넣었다. 마일즈는 그 모습을 지켜보다 고개를 돌리고 차에 시동을 걸었다. 

거리로 다시 돌아가는 순간까지 둘 사이에서 오고가는 대화는 없었다. 차 안을 울리는 것은 어쩌다 한 번씩 들리는 아이의 밭은 기침소리만이 전부였다. 

6\.   
보스는 생각보다 아이가 맘에 든 것이 분명했다. 마지막 호출로부터 이틀이 지나지 않아 다시 또 아이를 데리러 가게 된 마일즈는 집으로 가려던 차를 돌려 거리로 향했다. 언제나 그렇듯이 뿌연 가로등 아래에 선 아이는 오들오들 떨며 자신을 기다리고 있었다. 11월임에도 불구하고 걸친 회색 반팔티는 안쓰러움을 넘어 처량해 보일 지경이었다. 바로 앞에 차를 세우자 기다렸다는 듯이 아이는 문을 열고 들어왔다. 좌석에 앉은 아이는 아직도 추위가 가시지 않았는지 훤히 드러난 팔을 손으로 은근하게 만지작거렸다. 그 모습이 신경 쓰였던 마일즈는 히터의 온도를 조금 더 높여두었다.

저택에 도착한 마일즈는 이번에도 아이 앞의 차문을 열어주었다. 알렉스는 저번과 같이 어색하게 그의 호의를 받아들였다. 저택에 들어온 마일즈는 복도를 지나 하얀 문 앞으로 향했고 알렉스는 그의 뒤를 천천히 따라갔다. 복도의 끝에 선 마일즈는 문을 두드렸고 얼마 지나지 않아 들어오라는 목소리가 들렸다. 문을 열고 들어서자 저번과 같이 마호가니 책상에 기대어 있는 남자가 보였다. “이리로 와.” 남자의 말에 아이가 남자의 곁으로 쭈뼛거리며 다가갔다. 보스가 아이의 허리를 감아 자신의 위에 앉히자 아이가 어색하게 자리를 잡았다. 은근히 아이의 어깨를 훑던 보스의 손은 천천히 아래로 내려와 아이의 허리를 만지고 있었다. 그 손길에 티셔츠의 허리부분이 들려 아이의 속살이 들여다보였다. 다분히 성적으로 흘러가는 분위기에 마일즈는 천천히 뒤를 돌아 방을 빠져나왔다. 

7.  
“안 볼 테니까 그냥 놔둬.” 마일즈의 말에 알렉스가 목에 올렸던 손을 내렸다. 티셔츠 사이로 푸른 자국이 보였다. 누가 봐도 손에 눌렸던 자국이었다. 마일즈는 한숨을 쉬었다. 보스의 취향은 이미 옛날부터 잘 알고 있었지만 유독 아이에게는 더욱 잔인한 것만 같았다. 몇 번 동안의 만남에서 느낀 것이지만 첫 날 이후 아이는 관계 후 언제나 섹스를 했다기보다는 고문을 당한 것과 같은 모습을 하고 있었고 보스는 그런 아이를 묘한 표정으로 바라보았다. 마치 일부러 장난감을 마구 다뤄놓고서 부모 앞에 보여주는 아이처럼 그 표정에는 잔혹한 구석이 있었다. 아이가 딱하다는 생각이 들었지만 위로는 쉽게 입 밖으로 나오지 않았다. 아이가 다시 손을 올려 목 주변의 옷자락을 끌어올렸다. 마일즈는 그런 아이를 바라보다 앞으로 고개를 돌렸다. 천천히 거리로 가는 길에 옅은 기침소리가 간간히 차 안을 울렸다. 

그 날 이후 한동안 아이는 거리에서 보이지 않았다. 언제나 그 자리에 서있던 아이가 안보이자 마일즈는 괜히 기분이 초조해짐을 느꼈다. 비어있는 가로등 아래가 마일즈로 하여금 허전하다는 느낌이 들게 만들었다. 무슨 일이라도 있는 것일까. 잠시 머릿속을 스치고 간 생각은 천천히 머릿속을 잠식했고 거리를 벗어날 즈음에는 온 머리가 아이로 가득 찬 것만 같았다. 이상했다. 이름도 모르는 아이에게 이렇게 신경을 쓰이는 게 정상인가. 계속해서 뻗어나가는 생각들을 저지하기 위해 마일즈가 머리를 흔들었다.

8.  
아이를 다시 본 것은 홍등가에서였다. 동료 중 한명이 끌고 간 그 곳에서 마일즈는 아이를 마주했다. 잠깐 마주친 그는 딱 봐도 아픈 기색이 역력했다. 포주는 아이에게 방에 들어가라는 것 같은 제스쳐를 취했고 아이는 열로 인해 발갛게 익은 얼굴을 손으로 문대며 방을 향해 걸어갔다. 비틀거리는 발걸음이 곧 쓰러질 듯 위태로워 보였다. 마일즈는 그런 아이를 홀린 듯 쫒아갔다. 방에 들어가려는 아이의 팔을 붙잡다 아이가 흠칫 떨었다. 잡힌 팔에서 뜨거운 열이 올라왔다. 

“놔.” 약간 쉰 목소리가 마일즈를 저지했다. 마일즈는 아이를 지긋이 바라보았다. 

“손님 받으러 가야돼. 그러니까 놔.” 아까보다는 또렷한 목소리였다. 마일즈에게 잡힌 손목이 아픈지 아이가 눈가를 찌푸렸다. 마일즈가 손에서 힘을 풀자 아이는 마일즈의 손을 떼어내고 방 안으로 들어갔다. 그런 아이를 아무 말 없이 지켜보던 마일즈는 고개를 포주 쪽으로 돌렸다. 

“쟤 얼마야?” 마일즈의 말에 포주가 고개를 돌려 쳐다보았다. 

“시간마다 다르지.” 포주의 말에 마일즈가 골똘히 생각하는 표정을 지었다. 

“살 거면 빨리 말해. 너 말고도 사고 싶어 하는 인간들이 줄 서고 있으니까.”

“..하루 전체를 살게. 얼마야.”

마일즈는 주머니에서 자신이 가지고 있던 모든 돈을 포주에게 던졌다. 포주는 흥미로운 표정으로 그 돈을 받아들었다. 마일즈는 아이가 들어있는 방의 문을 열었다. 허름한 매트리스에 쓰려져 있는 아이는 딱 봐도 아픈 기색이 역력했다. 열에 몸을 가누지 못하는 아이를 안아 차에 태운 마일즈는 아이를 자신의 집으로 데려갔다. 조직의 2인자 치고 그렇게 썩 좋은 집은 아니었지만 구석구석에서 마일즈와 같은 향내가 났다. 겨우내 눈을 뜬 아이가 마일즈를 바라보고 말했다.

“날 이곳으로 데려온 이유가 뭐야?”

순진한 말이었지만 속에는 날이 서있었다. 마일즈는 이에 대답하지 않았다. 

“왜, 아저씨도 날 보고 꼴렸어?” 열에 밭은 목소리가 조소하듯 방안을 울렸다. 마일즈는 알렉스에게로 다가갔다.

“아니면 어쩔 건데.”

그러면-왜, 아이가 말하려고 했으나 입은 스푼에 의해 막히고 말았다. 

“삼켜.” 마일즈의 말에 알렉스는 스푼에 든 시럽을 삼켰다. 쓴 맛이 났다. 약이었다.


	3. 3

9.

“아저씨.” 매트리스에 누운 알렉스가 말했다. 소년기가 남아있는 목소리에 마일즈가 고개를 돌려 아이를 보았다. 자고 일어난 덕에 머리카락이 부스스한 머리카락이 베개 위로 아무렇게나 흩어져있었다. 마일즈의 잠옷을 입은 채 이불 속에 파묻힌 아이의 얼굴은 아직도 열이 내리지 않아 발갰다.

“아저씨는 왜 날 여기로 데려왔어?” 아이가 대답을 요구하듯이 말간 눈으로 마일즈를 바라보았다. 마일즈는 아이의 질문에 잠시 고민하는 표정을 지었다. 딱히 고민할 거리는 아니었지만 까다로운 아이의 성에 차는 대답을 해주기 위해서는 그럴듯한 이유가 있어야만 할 것 같았다. 하지만 이미 굳어버린 머리에 있어 보임직한 이유는 생각나지 않았고 결국 마일즈는 솔직하게 말하기로 결심했다.

“그냥.” 마일즈가 잠시 말을 멈추었다. “그냥 데려와야 할 것 같았어.” 마일즈의 말에 아이가 피식 웃었다.

“그냥이라니.” 아이가 다시 말을 이었다. “세상에 그냥은 없어. 그냥이라는 말로 치부되고 싶은 숨겨진 목적들뿐이지.”

“그래서 내가 너에게 무슨 목적이 있다고 생각해?” 마일즈의 말에 아이가 마일즈를 바라보았다. 아이의 갈색 눈이 물기로 부드럽게 반짝였다.

“아마도.” 마일즈의 눈을 바라보던 아이가 말했다. “그런데 지금은 잘 모르겠어. 헷갈린다고 해야 할까. 내 인생에서 아저씨 같은 사람은 처음이거든. 아무튼 진짜 나한테 원하는 게 없어?”뚫어지게 저를 쳐다보는 아이에 마일즈가 잠시 생각하더니 말했다.

“일단은,” 마일즈의 말에 아이의 표정이 약간 풀렸다. 그걸 보고 약간 아이를 놀리고 싶어진 마일즈는 모르는 척 짐짓 말을 이었다. “그런데 다시 생각해 보니까 하나 있는 것 같기도 하네.” 곧바로 아이의 얼굴에 실망한 빛이 지나갔다.

“그게 뭔데?” 아이가 되물었다. 표정이 약간 긴장한 것 같기도 했다. 마일즈가 다가가자 흠칫 굳는 모습에 마일즈가 속으로 웃음을 지었다. 귓가에 숨소리가 느껴질 거리가 되자 아이가 숨을 멈췄다. 언뜻 두근거리는 아이의 심장소리가 귀에 들리는 것 같기도 했다.

“이름 좀 알려줘.” 속삭이는 마일즈의 말에 아이가 맥이 빠진다는 듯이 숨을 내쉬었다.

“알렉스, 알렉스 터너.”

10.

마일즈는 알렉스에게 손대지 않았다. 알렉스는 그가 왜 자신에게 이러한 호의를 베풀었는지 궁금해 했지만 그 것을 직접 물어보는 것은 그의 성격에 맞지 않았다. 결국 그는 입을 다물고 그의 호의를 받기로 했다. 잠에 드는 척을 하자 조용히 이마위에 닿아오는 손이 시원했다. 천천히 떨어지는 손에 아쉬운 느낌이 들었다. 이상하게 가슴이 콩닥거리는 것 같기도 했다.

날이 어둑해진 뒤에서야 알렉스는 잠에서 깨어났다. 마일즈는 이미 자리를 떠난 지 오래였고 이마에 얹어진 물수건만이 그가 한동안 이 자리에 머물러 있었다는 것을 보여주고 있었다. 자리에서 조심스럽게 일어난 알렉스는 자신이 마일즈의 잠옷을 입고 있음을 깨닫고 자신의 옷을 찾기 시작했다. 방 가장자리에서 자신의 청바지와 티셔츠를 발견한 그는 곧바로 잠옷을 벗고 그것으로 갈아입었다. 방을 나서며 알렉스는 종이를 찾았다. 고마웠다는 말을 해야만 할 것 같았기 때문이었다. 탁자 옆에서 조그만 포스트잇을 발견한 아이는 펜을 집고 한참을 망설이더니 한 글자 한 글자를 써내려갔다. 마지막으로 제 이름을 쓰고서 아이는 종이를 만지작거렸다. 하지만 왠지 모를 부끄러움에 그는 결국 종이를 호주머니 안에 넣고서 조용히 그 자리를 빠져나왔다.

11.

다음날 저녁, 마일즈는 호출을 받았다. 보스의 전화였다. 무엇을 시킬지는 자명했다. 역시나 그의 예상은 적중했고 그는 차를 돌려 사창가 골목으로 향했다. 충실한 개새끼. 혼잣말로 자조하던 그가 아이를 찾기까지는 그리 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 어제의 그 추운 복장 차림새로 아이는 여전히 골목에 서있었고 마일즈는 그런 아이의 바로 앞에 차를 멈춰 세웠다. 곧바로 아이가 차의 문을 열고 들어왔다.

“몸은 좀 괜찮아?” 히터를 좀 더 키우면서 마일즈가 말했다.

“응, 덕분에.” 거짓말. 하루 만에 열병이 나을 리가 없었다. 하지만 살짝 웃어 보이는 아이에 마일즈는 괜찮다는 아이의 거짓말을 믿고 싶어졌다.

“그리고 고마웠어. 어제 말이야.”

그리고 둘 사이에는 침묵이 이어졌다. 편안하지는 않지만 그렇다고 무겁지만은 않은 침묵은 둘을 부드럽게 감싸고 있었다. 저와 얼굴이 마주하자 고개를 돌리는 아이를 보며 마일즈는 무언가 간지러운 기분을 느꼈지만 그는 그 것을 애써 부인하며 창밖으로 고개를 돌렸다.

이윽고 차가 도착했다. 마일즈가 문을 열어주자 알렉스가 옅게 기침했다. 마일즈는 그런 아이에게 급하게 재킷을 벗어 둘러주었다. 놀란 눈으로 바라보는 아이에게 마일즈가 장난스럽게 말했다.

“어젠 내 옷 입고 잘만 잤잖아. 비슷한 거라고 생각해.” 마일즈의 말에 알렉스가 고개를 끄덕였다. 얼굴은 빨갛게 물들은 채였다. 사소한 말에도 얼굴을 붉히는 아이가 이상하게도 귀엽다고 느껴졌다. 조금 더 놀려줄까 하다가도 지금의 분위기를 깨트리기 싫어서 마일즈는 입을 다물었다. 저택 앞에 선 마일즈는 다른 때와 같이 문을 열었고 앞장서서 들어갔다. 하지만 알렉스는 문 앞에서 주저하며 멈춰있었다.

“왜 그래?”

“그냥, 아무 것도 아니야. 그런데,” 아이의 목소리가 떨렸다. 마일즈가 알렉스 쪽으로 다가갔다.

“조금 무서워서 그래, 아주 조금. 그러니까, 손 한 번만 잡아줄 수 있을까.” 마일즈는 잠시 고민하다 고개를 끄덕였다. 아이의 손을 잡자 따끈한 열이 마일즈에게로 전해졌다. 어지러운 듯 비틀거리는 아이를 잡아 어깨에 기대게 한 마일즈는 아이의 상태가 어제와 다르지 않음을 알아차렸다. 하지만 이제 와서 아이를 다시 자신의 집으로 데려갈 수 없다는 것을 알기에 마일즈는 그저 아이와 함께 묵묵히 걸을 뿐이었다. 문 앞에 도착한 마일즈는 아이의 손을 잡지 않은 손으로 노크했다. 아이의 몸의 떨림이 손을 타고 전해졌지만 마일즈는 아이에게서 손을 빼냈다. 들어오라는 부름과 함께 방 안으로 들어가려는 아이를 보며 그는 조용히 뒤를 돌아 다시 왔던 길을 되돌아갔다.

13.

그날 이후 보스가 불러낼 때마다 언제나 마일즈는 친절했다. 어느 날부터 알렉스는 마일즈를 보면 심장이 기분 좋게 두근거리기 시작했다. 영리한 아이는 답지 않게 처음 느껴지는 감정에 혼란스러워했다.

알렉스와 거리에서 마주친 마일즈가 어쩌다 한 번 푸스스 웃으며 머리를 쓰다듬고 간 날, 의미 없이 한 행동임을 알고 있지만 알렉스는 몽롱해지는 정신에 마일즈가 쓰다듬고 간 머리를 다시 한 번 만져보았다. 세밀하게 조각된 회색 파편들만이 가득한 알렉스의 세상에서 유일하게 채색된 감정이 그를 잠식했다. 너울거리는 물결에 온 몸이 빠져들 것 같은 기분도 잠시 자신은 그를 자신과 같이 물들이지 못한다는 생각에 묘하게 비참함을 느끼는 알렉스였다.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 태그 주의!! +폭력적 묘사 주의!! 나는 분명히 경고 했다..,

14.  
호출이 없는 날 알렉스는 언제나 손님을 받았다. 홍등가에서 태어난 자의 숙명이었다. 알렉스의 어머니는 창부였고, 어느 날 손님에 의해 알렉스를 임신했다. 지금 생각해 보면 그 손님이 보통 사람은 아니었을 것이다. 일개 창부였던 그녀가 그를 만난 이후 단박에 마담의 위치에 오르게 되었으니 말이다. 하지만 그런 생활도 잠시 그녀에 대한 알렉스의 마지막 기억은 그녀가 검붉은 피에 뒤덮여 있는 모습이었다. 눈이 내려 온통 하얀 골목아래 번져가는 선홍색 핏방울들은 아직 일곱 살인 아이에게는 생경하기만 했다. 아직 숨이 완전히 끊어지지 않은 그녀가 피가 울컥울컥 쏟아지는 배에 손을 가져다 대며 천천히 알렉스에게로 기어와 마지막 말을 속삭일 때 멀리서 방아쇠를 다시 한 번 겨누는 소리가 들렸다. 탕 소리와 함께 그녀는 알렉스의 품에 쓰러졌고 아이는 천천히 온기를 잃어가는 자신의 하나뿐인 가족을 끌어안고 있었다. 

그 날 이후 눈이 오는 날이면 그녀는 언제나 알렉스를 찾아왔다. 피에 젖은 그녀, 그리고 울리는 단발의 총성. 오늘도 결말은 같았고 다 깨어버린 정신을 붙잡은 그는 머릿속에 선명히 각인된 붉은 잔상들을 머릿속에서 지우려 노력하며 천천히 몸을 일으켰다. 땀으로 범벅이 된 몸이 불쾌하게만 느껴져 그는 갈아입을 여분의 옷을 챙기고서 비척이며 화장실로 향했다. 

조그만 욕조에 물을 받고 몸을 담그자 미지근한 물이 몸을 감쌌다. 할 수 있는 한 최대로 따뜻한 물을 틀었는데도 이 모양이었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 아이는 물이 주는 원초적인 편안함에 몸을 맡기고 눈을 감았다. 그 순간 누군가의 비명이 들렸다. 아이는 급하게 물에서 빠져나와 옷을 입었다.

15\.   
웅성이는 인파를 뚫고 들어간 알렉스가 마일즈를 감싸 안았다. 주변에 있는 누군가를 시켜 999를 부르게 했지만 그 말은 여기에 경찰을 불러야겠냐는 누군가의 말에 막히고 말았다. 최대한 흘러나오는 피를 막으려 손을 가져다 댔지만 마일즈에게서 흘러나온 피는 이미 알렉스의 옷까지도 적시고 있었다. 아무것도 해줄 수 없는 비참함에 눈물이 계속해서 흘러나왔다. 마일즈의 얼굴이 알렉스의 눈물로 젖어갈 그 때 누군가가 알렉스의 어깨를 두드렸다. 

“나와 봐. 그렇게 해봤자 피 안 멈추니까.” 남자의 말에 알렉스가 일어섰다. 두꺼운 가방에서 거즈를 꺼낸 남자가 마일즈의 셔츠를 풀어냈다. 끔찍한 자상이 보였다. 그 모습에 알렉스가 입을 틀어막았다. 하지만 남자는 놀라지도 않는 듯이 거즈를 상처에 대고 눌렀다. 거의 집어넣는 다는 표현이 맞을 정도로 강하게 누르자 마일즈가 고통에 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 

“여기 O형 있어?” 남자가 마일즈의 팔에 튜브를 꽂으며 말했다. 누군가가 손을 들었다. 피 파는 대신 돈 좀 줘. 여자의 말에 알렉스가 급히 주머니를 뒤져 지폐 몇 장을 꺼냈다. 낚아채듯 그 돈을 받아간 여자가 제 팔을 내밀었다. 튜브를 연결하자 붉은 색의 피가 천천히 튜브를 타고 흘러갔다. 

16.  
마일즈는 간단한 응급처치 후 이틀이 넘어도 눈을 뜨지 못했다. 얕은 심장박동과 그보다 작은 숨소리만이 그가 살아있다는 것을 알게 해주는 유일한 단서였다. 알렉스는 그를 자신의 옆에 두고 계속해서 보살폈다. 거즈를 갈고 소독하는 것부터 시작해 소염제와 진통제를 밀어 넣는 일까지 알렉스는 그를 살리기 위한 일이라면 뭐든 가리지 않았다. 하지만 야속하게도 마일즈는 변하지 않는 고요한 얼굴로 침대에 누워있기만 할 뿐이었다.

알렉스가 보스에게 찾아갈 결심을 한 것은 사흘이 지나서였다. 그동안 알렉스는 마일즈를 살리기 위해 O형인 누군가를 간곡히 설득해 겨우겨우 피를 사 다시 한 번 피를 마일즈의 팔에 흘려 넣기도 하고 부족한 돈을 모아 약과 붕대를 사오기도 했다. 하지만 그 것 만으로는 충분하지 않았다. 결국 모 아니면 도라는 생각으로 마지막 남은 돈을 다 털어서 택시를 타고 저택에 도착한 알렉스는 알렉스를 수상하다는 듯 쳐다보는 관리인을 무시하고 보스의 방 앞에 섰다. 심호흡을 한 뒤 몇 번 문을 두드리자 들어오라는 소리가 들렸다. 문을 열고 가자마자 보이는 것은 평소와 달리 안경을 낀 보스였다. 의아하다는 표정을 지은 그는 안경을 서류가 가득한 탁자 위에 내려놓았다. 

“무슨 일로 온 거지? 난 너를 부르지 않았는데.” 그럼에도 불구하고 진득하게 자신을 훑는 시선에 알렉스는 천천히 티셔츠의 밑단을 위로 잡아 올렸다. 하얗게 드러나 보이는 속살에 그가 흥미롭다는 듯 지켜보는 시선이 느껴졌다. 

마른 상체를 드러낸 채로 알렉스는 보스에게 다가갔다. 낭창한 허리가 걸을 때마다 흔들렸다. 그 옆에 무릎을 꿇은 아이는 천천히 손을 뻗어 턱을 어루만졌다. 

“아저씨, 내가 뭘 원해서 온 것 같아?” 알렉스의 말에 보스가 알렉스의 쪽을 돌아보았다. 검은 눈은 검은 물결과 같이 욕망으로 일렁이고 있었다. 그 시선에 알렉스는 자신이 산 채로 그에게 집어 삼켜지고 있다는 느낌을 받았다. 

“글쎄다. 내 입으로 말하기는 더러운 이유일 것 같은데.” 

“더럽다니.” 보스의 대답에 알렉스가 곱게 눈을 접어 웃었다. 

“그래서 안 받을 거야?” 알렉스의 말에 보스가 고개를 저었다. 입가에는 미소를 머금은 채였다.

17.  
질척이는 소리가 방안을 울렸다. 알렉스는 혀를 내밀어 귀두를 핥더니 그대로 기둥을 입속으로 빨아들였다. 보스는 그런 알렉스의 머리에 손을 올리고 머리카락을 헤집었다. 간지러운 느낌에 알렉스가 눈을 나른히 떴다. 동시에 목구멍 깊숙이 기둥을 넣었다 빼며 손을 놀리자 크기를 더 키운 성기가 무지막지하게 입안을 찔러왔다. 

“착하지.” 목 한가운데를 찔린 알렉스가 괴로워하자 부드럽게 알렉스의 머리채를 잡은 그는 아직 자신의 그것을 물고 있는 알렉스의 입으로 다시 한 번 깊숙이 밀어 넣었다. 부드럽고 말캉한 입 안의 조임에 그가 옅게 신음했다. 그 아래서 고통스럽다는 듯 발개진 눈가를 찡그린 알렉스는 안중에도 없다는 듯이 몇 번 더 깊게 쑤셔 넣자 그 쾌감은 머리부터 발끝까지 모든 신경을 타고 빠르게 퍼져나갔다. 마지막 허릿짓 이후 입속에 뿌려진 정액으로 인해 하얗게 된 혀를 내민 아이는 쓰다는 듯 얼굴을 찌푸리면서도 남자의 것을 삼켰다.

남은 옷을 벗은 뒤 주머니에 있는 젤을 꺼낸 알렉스는 손가락에 젤을 바른 뒤 천천히 밀어 넣었다. 이물감에 표정을 찡그리기도 잠시 아이는 그를 바라보며 천천히 손가락을 움직이기 시작했다. 아응, 흣, 으응. 평소보다 더 격한 신음에 이상함을 느끼면서도 야살스러운 모습에 그는 아이에게 별다른 제재를 가하지 않았다. 아이 혼자 하는 은밀한 행위를 보이는 동안 다시 한 번 빳빳이 부풀어온 그것이 아플 때쯤이 되어서야 아이는 이정도면 됐다는 듯이 다시 한 번 젤을 그의 것에 바르고선 위에 올라탔다. 하응, 신음 소리가 방안을 울렸다. 끝까지 채우는 느낌에 아이가 위에서 바들이며 떨자 허벅지를 잡아 뭉근히 아이의 몸을 내려 눌렀다. 으응, 아저씨, 하지, 앗, 쾌감에 한참을 바들거리는 엉덩이를 한 번 내리치자 그때서야 아이가 천천히 허리를 놀리기 시작했다. 빠끔히 벌어진 사이로 뭉근히 뭉개지는 끝에 아이가 교성을 질렀다. 아저씨. 하읏, 아저씨 꺼 너무 커. 허리를 놀리느라 땀범벅이 된 아이가 풀린 입으로 웅얼거렸다. 묘한 색기에 남자의 눈에 순간 검은 빛이 스쳐갔다. 순식간에 남자의 아래에 깔린 아이는 깊게 들어오는 그것에 신음했다. 으응, 아저씨, 하읏, 아이의 목덜미를 문 그가 다시 한 번 깊숙이 박아 넣었다. 

행위가 끝난 후 알렉스는 돈을 받고 나왔다. 혹사당한 허리가 너무 아팠다. 걸음을 앞으로 내딛을 때마다 다리사이로 정액이 새어나오는 것이 느껴졌다. 후들거리는 다리를 붙들고 약국에 도착한 알렉스는 받은 돈으로 여러 가지 진통제와 소독 약품, 붕대를 샀다. 어기적거리며 홍등가에 도착한 아이는 마일즈의 상태를 확인하자마자 곧바로 상처를 소독하고 새로운 붕대로 감았다. 하얀 붕대로 덮인 상체에 귀를 대자 잔잔한 심장박동 소리가 들려왔다. 아이가 희미하게 웃음을 지었다. 

그 날 이후 보스는 알렉스를 자주 불러내기 시작했다. 알렉스는 그럴 때마다 순종적으로 가서 보스의 취향대로 움직였다. 거의 하루가 멀다 하고 불려나간 알렉스는 그 때마다 상처를 달고왔다. 보스에게 다른 때보다 더 거칠게 당하고 온 날 알렉스는 마일즈의 앞에 앉았다. 새로 사온 거즈를 뜯어 상처에 얹은 그는 마일즈의 가슴에 귀를 댔다. 옅게 심장박동이 느껴졌다. 다행이다. 오늘도 살아는 있구나. 안도감과 함께 기약 없는 슬픔이 몰려왔다. 헬쓱한 얼굴을 바라보던 알렉스는 눈물이 차오르는 것을 느끼며 고개를 숙였다. 조용한 침묵 끝에 입이 닿았다.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 보스는 존나 나쁜놈이야...,NTR요소 있음..., 미안해 알렉스...,

18.  
다음날 아침 알렉스는 눈을 뜨자마자 제 옆에 있는 마일즈를 확인했다. 하지만 자리에 그는 없었다. 알렉스는 떨리는 손으로 마일즈가 있던 자리를 만져보았다. 아직 온기가 남아있는 자리는 그가 자리를 뜬지 얼마 안 되었다는 것을 알려주고 있었다. 극도의 안도로 풀려버린 몸을 지탱하기 위해 알렉스가 벽을 짚었다. 분명 그가 떠난 것을 기뻐해야 할 텐데. 왜 눈에서는 쓸데없이 눈물이 나오는 걸까. 알렉스가 조용히 흘러나오는 눈물을 훔쳤다. 한참을 그 자리에서 울던 아이는 이내 눈물을 닦고 자신이 원래 있어야 할 거리로 발을 옮겼다.

한편 마일즈는 급하게 홍등가에서 빠져나와 자신의 구역으로 뛰어갔다. 혹시라도 경쟁조직의 눈에 띨까 아이에게도 말을 하지 못하고 나온 것이 미안하긴 했으나 어쩔 수 없는 일이라 자신을 위로하는 그였다. 다행이도 그는 다른 이와 마주치는 일 없이 그의 관할 구역에 도착할 수 있었다. 그를 본 동료 조직원은 유령이라도 본 것처럼 입을 딱하고 벌렸고 마일즈는 그런 조직원에게 대충 눈인사를 날리고는 차를 얻어 보스의 저택으로 향했다.

“늦었군.” 보스의 말에 마일즈가 보스를 지긋이 바라보았다. 

“상대 조직 보스 녀석이 죽었다는 소식은 잘 들었어. 혼자서 잘 처리했더군. 수고했어.” 형식적인 인사말에 마일즈가 느릿이 고갤 끄덕였다. 자신을 제거하려 보낸 계획에 뻔뻔히 살아 돌아왔으니 그런 반응인 것도 당연했다. 문을 닫고 나오며 마일즈는 그동안 자신을 돌봤던 알렉스를 생각했다. 마지막 날 펑펑 울던 그 모습도 그리고 조용히 닿던 그 입술도. 

19.  
마일즈에게 알렉스를 다시 데려오라는 명령이 내려진 것은 복귀 후 일주일이 지나서였다. 아이는 언제나 그래왔듯이 차가운 밤거리에 얇은 옷차림으로 서있었다. 첫날과 다른 점이 딱 하나 있다면 이제는 마일즈가 준 재킷을 입고 있다는 점이었다. 마일즈는 아이의 앞에 차를 멈췄고 아이는 빨갛게 얼어붙은 손으로 차 문을 열었다.

“아저씨.” 아이가 먼저 입을 열었다. 마일즈는 답하지 않았다.

“아픈 덴 이제 괜찮아?” 담담한 어조였지만 거기에는 아직도 그에 대한 걱정이 담겨져 있었다. 마일즈는 조용히 고개를 끄덕였다. 조용한 침묵이 지나가더니 마일즈가 이윽고 다시 입을 열었다.

“응, 덕분에...고마워. 살려줘서.” 마일즈의 말에 알렉스가 고개를 돌렸다. 이상하게도 마음 한 구석이 저릿했다. 덥수룩한 머리에 덮여 아이의 표정은 보이지 않았지만 대충 짐작은 할 수 있었다. 언제나 그래왔듯 자기가 더 미안하다는 표정을 짓고 있겠지. 마일즈가 핸들을 왼쪽으로 꺾으며 생각했다.

평소와 같이 문을 열어준 뒤 마일즈는 알렉스를 보스의 방으로 데리고 갔다. 언제나 같은 흰색 문 앞에 서서 마일즈는 문을 열고 들어가려는 알렉스의 팔을 붙잡았다. 충동적으로 나온 행동이었다. 아이가 놀란 듯이 마일즈를 바라보았다. 천천히 손에 힘을 풀자 아이가 손을 빼내 문을 열었다. 마일즈는 문 안으로 들어가는 아이를 보며 천천히 뒤를 따랐다.

“데려왔습니다.” 마일즈의 말에 그가 둘에게 시선을 주었다. 새까만 검은 눈이 마일즈를 핥고 지나갔지만 마일즈는 그 눈을 피하지 않고 바라보았다. 마일즈만을 바라보던 그의 시선이 천천히 마일즈의 옆에 서있는 알렉스의 쪽으로 옮겨 갔다. 알렉스가 걸친 재킷을 보며 미묘한 웃음을 지은 그는 이번에는 집요하게 둘을 한꺼번에 훑기 시작했다. 마일즈는 평소와 다른 보스의 태도에 불안함을 느끼며 서 있었다. 

“이만 나가 봐도 되겠습니까?” 침묵을 이기지 못하고 마일즈가 먼저 입을 열었다. 하지만 보스는 하명하지 않았다. 그저 계속 둘을 구석구석 뜯어 볼 뿐이었다. 마일즈는 그러한 시선에 기분이 나빠짐을 느끼며 등을 돌렸다. 

“그러라는 뜻으로 알겠습니다.” 마일즈가 말했다. 하지만 마일즈는 그 자리에서 다시 멈춰 설 수밖에 없었다. 문고리를 잡은 순간 보스가 명령을 내렸기 때문이었다.

“가만히 서있어.”

20.  
마일즈를 멈춰 세운 보스는 알렉스를 자신의 옆으로 불렀다. 알렉스는 방안의 분위기를 알아내기 위해 최대한 신경을 곤두세우며 천천히 보스의 곁으로 다가갔다.

“너, 벗어.” 보스의 말에 알렉스가 눈치를 보았다. 

“저, 아직 저기 계신 분이 나가지 않으셨는데..,” 알렉스가 보스의 눈치를 살피며 말했다. 재킷에 달린 옷깃을 만지는 손길이 떨렸다.

“그래서, 안 벗을 거야?” 매서운 눈이 아이를 바라보았다. 그 시선에 아이가 고개를 푹 숙였다. 마일즈가 준 자켓 위를 허둥이며 배회하던 손이 바들거리며 재킷을 벗겼고 이어서 아이는 낡은 회색 티를 위로 들어냈다. 말라서 도드라진 갈비뼈와 함께 판판한 배가 드러났다. 순식간에 반라가 된 아이가 재빠르게 청바지를 벗어 내렸다. 마지막으로 속옷 하나 만을 남기고 아이가 머뭇거리자 보스가 고개를 까딱였다. 아이가 이번에는 마일즈를 잠시 바라보았다. 허락을 구하는 눈치였다. 대충 고개를 끄덕이자 아이가 천천히 브리프를 벗어 내렸다. 완전한 나신이 된 아이에 보스가 손짓을 했다.

“이리로 가까이 와.” 보스가 알렉스에게 말했다. 아이는 순종적으로 보스의 다리 앞으로 걸어와 무릎을 꿇었다. 보스는 꿇어앉은 아이의 머리를 부드럽게 감싸 쥐었다. 

“빨아.”명령이 떨어지자 아이는 당황스러운 표정으로 그를 올려다보았다. “하지만,” 아이가 항변하듯 말을 내뱉자 그가 싸늘한 눈으로 아이를 바라보았다. “그래서, 못하겠다고?” 그 말에 주저하던 아이가 다리 사이에 자리를 잡고 앉아 서툴게 이로 버클을 풀어냈다. 지퍼를 잡아 내리자 속옷 안에 흉흉하게 솟은 그것이 보였다. 드로즈를 잡아 내리자 꺼떡이는 물건이 알렉스의 얼굴을 때렸다. 프리컴이 흘러나오는 끝에 입술을 댄 아이는 혀를 내밀어 기둥을 핥더니 그것을 입 안에 머금었다. 이윽고 아이의 손이 바쁘게 움직였고 질꺽이는 소리가 방 안을 울렸다. 

제 앞에 펼쳐진 다분히 성적인 상황에 마일즈는 시선을 돌렸다. 하지만 질척한 소리는 그로 하여금 지금 상황이 현실이라는 것을 계속해서 상기시키고 있었다. 도대체 보스가 어디까지 상황을 이끌어 가고자 하는 것인지는 모르겠으나 적당한 선에서 아이와 자신을 놓아주기를 바랄뿐이었다. 

“케인.” 보스가 자신의 이름을 부르자 마일즈는 시선을 바로 했다. 아이는 이제 고개를 움직이고 있었다. 고개를 숙일 때마다 내려깔린 속눈썹이 팔락였다. 아이의 움직임을 즐기던 보스는 사정이 다가왔는지 알렉스의 머리카락을 강하게 움켜쥐었다. 고통에 아이가 미간을 찌푸렸다. 그러거나 말거나 머리를 움켜잡은 보스는 아이의 입에 가차 없이 박아대기 시작했다. 컥,헉,흐으,윽 알렉스의 거친 숨소리가 방안에 가득 찼다. 마일즈는 그 모습에 눈가를 찌푸렸다. 보스가 아이의 머리카락을 놓음과 동시에 아이의 얼굴로 하얀 정액이 흩뿌려 졌고 아이가 눈을 깜박일 때마다 하얀 정액이 얼굴을 타고 내려왔다. 보스는 그 장면을 감상하더니 하얗게 내려온 줄을 손으로 찍어 아이의 입 앞에 내밀었다. 아이는 입안으로 들어오는 손을 순순히 받아들였다. 아이가 쓴맛에 얼굴을 찌푸리기도 잠시 보스는 아이의 고개를 들어 자신의 것을 삼키도록 했다. 

“엎드려.” 대충 젤을 바른 구멍에 그대로 꽂아 넣자 아이의 등이 고통에 둥글게 말렸다. 하지만 그것을 두고 볼 보스는 아니었다. 곧바로 거친 손바닥이 엉덩이로 날아왔다. 알렉스는 치욕감과 고통에 움찔거렸다. 이윽고 보스는 무자비하게 성기를 움직이기 시작했다. 알렉스는 몸이 두 개로 나누어지는 고통에 기어서 도망치려 했지만 이미 보스에게 잡힌 허리는 아이의 도망을 무용지물로 만들었다. 결국 차선의 방책으로 어떻게든 중심을 잡아보려 팔을 뻗은 아이는 몇 번의 움직임을 잘 버텨냈지만 이윽고 깊게 들어온 성기가 어느 부분을 스치자 저릿한 감각에 비틀이며 쓰러지고 말았다. 다시 한 번 엉덩이로 손바닥이 엉덩이로 날아왔다. 불에 데인듯한 감각에 아이가 움찔 몸을 떨었다. 하지만 이미 풀려버린 팔은 몸을 제대로 받치지 못했고 결국 엉덩이만 들린 채 엎드린 자세가 된 알렉스는 더 깊이 들어오는 성기에 신음했다. 

하지만 그것이 끝이 아니었다. 바로 옆에 마일즈가 서 있다는 사실을 깨달은 알렉스는 신음을 참기위해 급하게 이불을 가져와 입을 막았지만 곧바로 날아오는 손찌검에 그마저도 포기할 수밖에 없었다. 거의 짐승과도 같은 관계에 정신을 놓아버린 알렉스는 그저 남자의 밑에서 속절없이 흔들릴 뿐이었다. 알렉스의 머리채를 잡아 고개를 들게 한 그는 몇 번 더 깊게 박아 넣더니 알렉스를 뒤집었다. 

이제는 마일즈의 방향에서 알렉스의 얼굴이 보였다. 알렉스는 마일즈의 시선을 의식하고는 고개를 반대편으로 돌렸다. 하지만 보스의 손에 의해 머리채가 잡힌 아이는 그마저도 용납 받을 수 없었다. 새빨갛게 달아오른 볼과 헝클어진 머리, 풀린 눈이 방금 전까지 박히고 있던 아이의 상태를 그대로 보여주었다. 

“앗, 하악, 흐윽. 흑,” 새된 신음소리가 방안을 울렸다. 손은 이미 붙잡혀 머리 위에 고정되어 있었기에 아이는 아무런 반항도 하지 못한 채 인형처럼 보스의 아래에서 흔들릴 뿐이었다. 방안에는 살끼리 부딪혀 질척거리는 소리가 울렸다. 짐승과 같은 거친 행위에 알렉스의 눈에 눈물이 맺혀있었다. 그만, 그만..,흐윽 휘두르는 손길이 애처로웠다. 하지만 그의 답은 뺨에 날아오는 손뿐이었다. 아이의 얼굴에 남은 빨간 자국에 마일즈는 무의식적으로 주머니에 손을 집어넣었다. 날렵한 총 손잡이가 손끝에 만져지자 정신이 든 그는 황급히 주머니에서 손을 빼냈다. 그런 그를 다행이도 보스는 보지 못한 것 같았다. 하지만 자신이 보스를 죽이려고 했다는 사실은 강가에 던져진 돌멩이처럼 천천히 그의 마음속에 파동을 일으켰다.

행위를 끝낸 뒤 보스는 자리에서 일어났다. 아이는 이미 기절한 것처럼 쓰러져 있었다. 대충 가운을 걸쳐 입은 그는 마일즈를 바라보더니 비릿한 웃음을 지었다. 이윽고 마일즈의 앞으로 돈 다발이 던져졌다. 마일즈는 그것을 바라보았다.

“이 녀석을 포주에게서 풀어줘. 그리고 내 앞으로 데려와.”


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 자책하는 알렉스 나옴 트리거 워닝 주의

21.

마일즈는 잠에 든 알렉스를 차에 놓아둔 채 거리로 발을 옮겼다. 겨울비가 내려 질퍽해진 길가를 지나가며 그는 재킷 가슴팍에 넣어 둔 지폐다발을 만졌다. 딱딱한 지폐다발의 감촉이 왜 그리 기분이 나쁜 것인지 모를 일이었다. 자신이 아이를 포주에게 풀어주는 순간 아이는 보스의 소유물이 될 것이었다. 이상한 불쾌감이 그의 속을 비집고 올라왔다. 그와 동시에 어젯밤에 보스의 밑에서 흔들리던 아이의 얼굴이 생각났다. 자신이 아닌 그를 올려다보던 젖은 눈과 발갛게 변한 눈가, 그리고 아무렇게나 짓씹힌 하얀 나신까지. 젠장, 그가 욕을 내뱉었다. 동정은 못해줄망정 자신도 모르는 사이에 불쌍한 아이에게 발정하고 있었다는 사실이 자신으로 하여금 혐오감을 불러일으켰다.

사창가에 들어서자마자 여자들이 마일즈의 손을 잡아왔다. 자신의 업소로 그를 데려가려는 행동이었다. 여자들을 물리치며 앞으로 향한 마일즈는 유독 허름해 보이는 간판을 지나 문을 열고 들어갔다. 쿰쿰한 냄새가 코를 찔렀다.

“무슨일로 오셨지?” 덩치 큰 남자가 마일즈에게 물어왔다. 마일즈는 그가 포주라는 것을 이미 알고 있었다. 마일즈는 그가 자신을 훑어보는 것을 느꼈다.

“잠깐 할 얘기가 있어서 왔어. 보스의 명이야.” 마일즈의 말에 남자의 얼굴이 확 바뀌었다.

“아이고, 그럼, 그러면 자리를 바꿔서 얘기해도 될까. 여기는 보는 인간들이 많아서.”

“상관없어.”

“그럼 이쪽으로.”마일즈는 포주가 가리킨 방으로 들어갔다. 방 안에는 화려하게 꾸며진 중국식 협탁이 중앙에 놓여 있었고 그 밖에도 여러 가지 장식들이 주렁주렁 달려있었다. 하지만 방에서 드는 전체적인 느낌은 천박함이었다.

“본론부터 말해도 되나?”

“물론이지.”

“자네가 데리고 있는 소년있지. 그 소년을 풀어줘.” 순간 포주의 얼굴에 옅은 비웃음이 지나갔다. 분명 자신과 아이의 관계를 제멋대로 생각하여 나온 웃음일 것이었다. 마일즈는 표정을 굳혔다.

“암만 해도 안 되겠는데. 그 아이가 벌어오는 수입이 쏠쏠해서 넘기기는 아까운지라.”

“이거면 되나?” 마일즈가 지폐다발을 내밀었다. 주인은 그것에 손을 뻗었다. 하지만 이내 마일즈의 손에 가로 막혔다.

“놓아 줄 건지 말 건지부터 말해.”

“당연히, 놓아 드려야지. 암만, 애초에 누구 명령인데..,”포주의 말에 마일즈는 대충 지폐다발을 던지고서 사창가를 나왔다.

22.

마일즈가 알렉스를 주제로 포주가 협상하고 있을 동안 알렉스는 차 안에 널브러진 채로 누워있었다. 창부주제에 그에게 무엇을 바랬던 것일까 마지막 남은 알량한 자존심마저 짓밟히고 나자 속이 텅 비어버린 것만 같았다. 발가벗겨진 채 마일즈의 앞에서 흔들리고 그런 상황에서 느낀 천박한 자신이 밉게만 느껴졌다. 몸을 천천히 좀먹어가며 올라오는 자기혐오에 신경질적으로 몸을 뒤틀어 웅크린 알렉스가 조용히 얼굴을 감싸 안았다. 축축하게 손을 적셔오는 눈물이 손목을 타고 시트로 방울져 떨어졌다.

마일즈가 돌아오는 것을 본 알렉스는 눈을 감고 자는 척을 했다. 달칵이며 문이 열리고 그가 들어오는 소리가 들렸다. 이미 울어서 빨갛게 부은 눈을 마일즈가 보지 않기를 원하며 뒷좌석에 돌아눕자 조용한 한숨소리가 들려왔다. 몸 위로 무언가 덮이는 느낌이 들었다. 부드러운 감촉으로 보아 담요인 것 같았다. 멈춘 것 같았던 눈물이 다시 나오려고만 했다.

저택에 도착한 후에도 알렉스는 눈을 뜨지 않았다. 마일즈는 그런 알렉스를 보고선 담요채로 아이를 안아 들었다. 무게감 없이 덜렁 들리는 아이에 마일즈가 다시 한숨을 쉬었다. 감은 눈가가 붉은 것으로 보아 아이는 제가 없는 사이 한참을 울었던 것 같았다. 미안함에 가슴이 무거워졌다.

방문을 열자 가운차림의 그가 보였다. 담배를 입에 문 그는 마일즈가 들어오자 담배를 입에서 빼냈다. 얇은 입술 사이로 담배연기가 천천히 흘러나왔다. 마일즈는 천천히 안고있던 아이를 침대에 눕혔다.

“수고했어.” 보스가 마일즈를 향해 말했다. 마일즈는 고개를 약간 숙이고는 뒤를 돌았다.

“그런데 잠깐,” 보스의 말에 마일즈가 멈춰 섰다. “자네가 두고 간 게 하나 있어서 말인데,” 마일즈가 천천히 뒤를 돌았다. 보스가 검은색의 무언가를 들고 있었다. 마일즈의 얼굴이 굳었다. 검은색 자켓, 아이에게 주었던 것이었다.

“가져가지 그래.” 마일즈가 입을 다물었다. 이제야 모든 상황이 설명이 되었다. 보스는 자신과 아이의 관계를 떠보기 위해 일부러 자신과 아이의 행위를 그에게 보인 것이었다. 마일즈는 천천히 보스에게 다가가 자켓을 건네받았다.

“그럼, 이만 가보도록 하겠습니다.” 이해한다는 듯 빙글거리며 웃는 얼굴에 기분이 나빠짐을 느끼며 마일즈가 뒤를 돌았다.

23.

보스가 어떤 남창에게 빠졌다는 소식은 조직 전체에 빠르게 퍼졌다. 하지만 보스가 공식석상에서 아이를 데리고 나오는 일은 존재하지 않았다. 골목을 자욱이 덮은 안개처럼 무성한 소문들만이 난립하는 가운데 마일즈는 당사자를 제외하고는 그 비밀의 진상을 알고 있는 유일한 사람 중 하나였다. 그와 동시에 존재가 비밀로 붙여진 아이를 볼 수 있는 몇 안 되는 사람이기도 했다. 아이를 풀어준 날 이후 처음 아이를 마주했을 때 아이는 보스의 무릎위에 올라가 있었다. 마일즈와 눈이 마주하자 보스의 어깨로 숨듯이 몸을 기대는 아이에 마일즈는 왠지 모를 불편을 느꼈다. 마일즈가 보건 말건 보스는 아이의 허리에 손을 감고 지분거리곤 했고 그 상황에서 언제나 말려들어가는 사람은 마일즈였다.

그럴수록 마일즈는 더욱더 일에 매달렸다. 특히 칼을 맞고 나왔던 그 조직, 어떻게 보면 자신과 아이의 관계를 송두리째 바꿔 놓은 그 조직을 부수는데 최선을 다했다. 마일즈가 그렇게 애쓰지 않더라도 보스가 죽은 조직이 와해될 것은 예정된 일이었다. 하지만 그는 주변인들의 만류에도 불구하고 피를 묻혀가며 남은 잔당들을 거의 소탕하듯이 했다. 그럴수록 그의 얼굴에는 흉터들이 늘어만 갔고 아이는 그런 그의 얼굴을 걱정스러운 듯이 바라보았다.


End file.
